Many modern wireless computing devices (WCDs) operate primarily on battery power. Battery technology has improved over the years, increasing the power provided by batteries. But, the power demands of WCDs, their operating systems, and their applications has increased as well. Consequently, many WCD users find that they charge their WCDs at least once a day. In many situations, such frequent charging is inconvenient, or might not be possible. Thus, it is desirable to further reduce the power utilization of WCDs.